Tawni With a Chance of Nico And Vice Versa
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "Their eyes locked again, and slowly, they leaned in. Their gazes never wavered, and just as their lips were inches away from each other's…"
1. Revelations

**This is a story I've been thinking about for a while now. It's probably going to be multi-chaptered, though the chapters will only be a couple of pages since this is my first multi-chapter fic. It's set after the episode **_**Grady With a Chance of Sonny**_**, or **_**Lady and the Vamp**_**, I don't know which is the real name. Anyway, this is the first chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance, of any of the characters, but I **_**do**_** own the plot, and any OCs, though I don't think there will be any.**

Chapter One: Revelations

"Sonny!" Tawni came bursting into her and her friends' dressing room, eyes wide with panic. Sonny was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair.

"Tawni?" Sonny turned around, surprised by her friend's anxiousness. "Hey, Tawni, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Shooting Sonny an annoyed look, Tawni asked, "Do I _look_ okay?" Shaking her head, her face became worried again. "Sonny, I think…I think…" Tears were starting to gather in the blonde's eyes.

"Tawni!" Sonny was truly shocked now: she'd never seen Tawni cry like _this_ before.

Just then, Zora walked in, and her brow rose. "What's with her?"

Biting her lip, Tawni gave Sonny a pathetic look, and the brunette sighed.

"Zora," she said calmly. "I think Tawni wants you to leave."

Shrugging, Zora disappeared through the door. Tawni didn't even bother to start talking before Sonny called out, rolling her eyes, "And don't hide in the vents either!"

"Aw, man!" Zora complained from the vent, her voice disappearing as she finally gave them some privacy.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong," Sonny told her tearful friend.

"Sonny, I think…I think I'm…starting to fall for…"

"Yes?" Sonny prompted gently, looking concerned.

"N-Nico…" Tawni whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Tawni." Sonny put her arms around her, and Tawni, surprisingly enough, returned the hug. The two girls had promised each other, after all, that they would tell the other about all the boy problems and crushes after the James Conroy incident. In fact, Tawni was the only one who knew Sonny had a crush on Chad, and, though she sympathised for Sonny for being in love with an adorable but jerky boy, she heartily disliked this.

"But Tawni?" Sonny asked softly, looking confused. "Why is it such a bad thing you like Nico?" Then her eyes widened before she looked gently disapproving. "Don't tell me it's because he's not a prince, or a movie star, or something like that!"

"Don't be stupid, Sonny," Tawni replied, looking insulted. "I really don't care about _that_ anymore. It's just that…he doesn't feel the same way. Don't you see how he flirts with all those other girls in the cafeteria?"

"That was the old Nico," Sonny tried, patting her friend on the back. "I honestly haven't seen him with any girl lately except for…well, you!"

"Nico, my man!" Grady strode into his and Nico's dressing room, catching sight of Nico sitting in front of their TV, _not playing a video game_!

"Nico? You okay, buddy?" Grady began to look concerned, poking his friend in the shoulder.

"What do you want, Grady?" Nico slumped to the side, looking depressed.

"Nico. Seriously, what's wrong? We haven't been best buds for two years for nothing!"

"It's Tawni," Nico muttered.

"Tawni?" Grady was stunned. "What'd she do?"

"She tripped me," Nico replied cryptically, though Grady took it literally.

"Really? Man, wait 'til I give her a piece of my mind!" The blonde boy began to look murderous.

"Not literally, Grady," Nico sighed. "Metaphorically."

"Huh?" Grady was looking puzzled again.

With a frustrated expression, Nico got up, faced his friend, and yelled, "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH TAWNI HART!"

Grady fainted.

**Hope you like that! Please review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	2. Electric

**Here's Chapter Two! It doesn't really fit in with any of the episodes after **_**Grady with a Chance of **_**Sonny, but still involves Sonny and Chad finally getting together!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters, but I do own the plot.**

Chapter Two: Electric

It had been two weeks since Tawni's talk and confession to Sonny and Nico's confessing outburst to Grady. During that time, Sonny had _finally_ started dating Chad. They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria at the moment, gazing at each other with love-struck expressions. Their conversation went a little like this.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." Giggle.

"Good." Smirk.

"Fine." Even more girlish giggle.

"Fine." Wider smirk.

And so on.

Tawni groaned, toying with her lunch as she glanced at the new couple in disgust. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Got that right," Zora agreed, her face creased in revulsion too.

"Why, Sonny? Why?" Grady placed a hand over his heart dramatically, gazing at the ceiling with a distraught expression.

"Grady. We are not on _Mackenzie Falls_. Please stop acting like Sir Drama Snob over there." Nico rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics, but looked sickened by the lovey-dovey atmosphere of both teens like the rest.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to die!" Tawni exclaimed even more dramatically than Grady, throwing her fork down in disgust. "You guys don't have to put up with Sonny sighing in our dressing room all the time! So you have nothing to complain about! _How_ am I supposed to admire myself properly with _her_ making gaga eyes over her framed picture of Posh Pants?"

"Wow Tawni, something actually takes your attention away from the mirror?" Nico joked, giving the blonde a surprised look.

"Yeah, well that isn't the only thing," Tawni muttered under her breath, implying something only Sonny would have guessed if she were here. "Not anymore."

"What else could take away Tawni Hart's—?" Nico began, but was interrupted by Zora jumping up.

"I just realized what I should do with that giant ball of wool I bought last week!" she exclaimed, eyes widening in excitement. "I'll see you guys later!"

With that, she rushed out of the cafeteria, practically screaming in anticipation.

Grady and Nico looked at Tawni incredulously. "She has a _giant ball of wool_?" Grady asked her in shock.

Tawni raised her eyebrows, examining her nails. "You act like I actually understand Zora."

"Good point," Nico muttered, grinning slightly.

"Aw, Chad, you're so sweet!" Sonny exclaimed loudly from her table.

"I try." Chad smirked gloatingly.

In unison, the remaining three members of _So Random!_ groaned again.

"Ugh, I'm just gonna finish my lunch at get out of here before I really do throw up!" Tawni exclaimed, reaching out for the salt the same moment Nico did. Their hands brushed the other's as they touched the salt cellar, sending sparks up each teen's arm.

Startled, Tawni pulled her hand back as though she'd been burnt, Nico doing the same thing. They both caught each other's gaze in shock, and blushed profusely, looking away.

'Why is my hand all tingly?' Tawni questioned herself in her mind.

'Man, I think my hand's been electrocuted,' Nico thought in amazement, shaking his hand out discreetly.

Grady noticed all of this, and fought the urge to roll his eyes. In their way, Nico and Tawni were almost worse than Chad and Sonny. The tension between them was almost unbearable, and the blonde boy had to fight the urge to shake them both and scream, "Everyone and their dad's uncle's therapist know you like each other! Hurry up and get together already!"

"On second thoughts," Tawni said quickly. "I'm not so hungry. I'll see you guys later."

She stood and almost ran out of the cafeteria, Nico staring after her looking slightly confused.

"What's with her?" he asked Grady in obliviousness.

Giving up, Grady slammed his head on the table and groaned for what felt like the millionth time that day.

**I really hope I'm managing to keep them in character. Please tell me if I'm not. I also hope my spelling and grammar are okay. **

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	3. Don't Hide It

**Hey, everyone. Here's Chapter Three. This sort of focuses on Sonny and Tawni's friendship.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the characters, but I own the plot.**

Chapter Three: Don't Hide It

Sonny sighed, pushing her hair back from her face as she gazed at the tenth picture of Chad she had pinned to her mirror adoringly.

In front of her own mirror, Tawni clenched her teeth in irritation, fighting the urge to throw her hairbrush across the room at the swooning brunette. Much to the blonde's disappointment, Sonny's infatuation had only gotten worse. Now there were even more pictures of Chad throughout the room, and Sonny sighed even more often.

Just then, there was a loud _moo!_ from Sonny's phone, and the said girl looked at it in excitement. "Ooh, it's Chad!" Eagerly, she snatched it up and took the call. "Hey Chad!"

After a moment, she replied, "Nothing, just wishing you were here!" She giggled and played with a strand of hair.

Another moment. "No, no. Sure, that's fine. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Come pick me up then."

Then started their usual conversation. "Fine."

Pause. "Good." Girlish laugh.

"No, you hang up first."

Pause. "No, you."

Another pause. "No, you!"

"How about I hang up?" Tawni asked with fake sweetness, grabbing the phone off her friend and cutting off the call.

"Hey!" Sonny protested, but was in too good a mood to start an argument. She cheerily picked out a nice shirt and skirt to wear, adding a few touches of jewellery and a little make-up to complete her look.

Tawni rolled her eyes, picking up a few bottles of nail polish and trying to decide which to use. Sonny finished changing and sat back down to wait for another ten minutes. Then the sighing started again.

"He's adorable."

Tawni bit her lip, carefully placing the nail polish bottle down before she had the urge to empty it over all the pictures of Chad.

"He's _so_ adorable."

Sigh.

Another sigh.

Si—

"Sonny, will you please _shut up_?" Tawni screamed in frustration at her friend, trying not to pull her hair out by its roots in her anger. "I am so _sick_ of you sighing over your stupid Chad!"

Sonny looked surprised, and a little insulted. "Sorry. It's just…" She returned her gaze to a picture. "…he's so adorable."

"Yes, well, can you please sigh over him in your mind?" Tawni asked, annoyed. "Some of us have _better_ things to think about than that idiot."

"Hey!" Sonny protested. "Chad is not an idiot! He's so sweet, and funny, and adorable—"

"Stop calling him adorable!" Tawni shrieked. "That's the fourth time you've used that word to describe him in that last five minutes!"

"Hey!" Sonny said again. "It's better than obsessing over how you look all the time!" She gave Tawni a hinting look and folded her arms.

"If you actually paid _attention_ a few weeks ago, you'd know that wasn't _all_ that I was obsessing about."

"Oh, Tawni." Sonny's expression became sympathetic. "I'm sorry. I know you're worried about Nico."

"I'm not worried _about_ him, I'm worried about how I _feel_ about him," Tawni corrected.

"Same difference."

"I still don't know what to do!" She plopped down on a chair, looking at Sonny desperately.

"Well, my advice is: don't hide it," Sonny told her. "Look where that got me and Chad. We could have started dating months ago."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Sonny leapt up as Chad poked his head around the door.

"You coming, Sonshine?" he asked with a grin, holding out his arm toward Sonny.

"Yep! See ya, Tawni!" Sonny called as they walked out. "Remember: don't hide it!"

**Thanks to all of those who review my story, by the way, it really boosts my confidence. I'm thinking of putting up a chapter maybe every week or ten days.**

**I don't know who owns the name 'Sonshine', but I hope they don't mind I used it. I definitely don't own that name. If it's the actual show, I still don't own it. I wouldn't know: I haven't seen past **_**Falling For The Falls—Part Two**_**.**

**Am I keeping them in character?**

**Anyway, please, as always, review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	4. Pranks and Problems

**This is Chapter Four!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter Four: Pranks and Problems

Nico sighed as he leaned back into the comfortable cushions of the Prop House sofa. Nobody seemed to be around today. Grady was helping Zora with a sketch, Sonny was, of course, with her precious Chad, and he hadn't seen Tawni all day.

Boy was he _bored_.

Even if Grady weren't here, he could have just asked Tawni if she wanted to try pranking with him again, but since he couldn't find her, he had nothing to do.

"Maybe I should go ask Zora and Grady if they want any help," he thought aloud, and deciding to actually move, he stood and walked toward the doorway of the Prop House.

Just as he reached the doorway, he collided with someone who was walking into the room. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the person's hand and hauled them upright before they could fall over.

Then he realized it was Tawni.

"Tawni!" he exclaimed in surprise, his grip on her hand tightening unconsciously. "What're you doing here?"

She gave him a strange look. "Uh, looking for a prop."

"Oh, right." Nico laughed sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand.

"And you can let go of my hand now," she told him nervously, and he jumped, startled.

"Right, right, sorry!" He ripped his hand out of hers, sticking both in his pocket as hers swung back to her side.

"So…" Tawni said awkwardly, biting her lip.

"So…" Nico repeated just as uncomfortably as the blonde, hands clenching into fists in his pockets.

"Well…" Tawni raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, do you wanna prank with me?" Nico blurted out suddenly, and then flushed a little, embarrassed.

"Okay!" Tawni looked enthusiastic. "What should we do?"

"Here's the plan…" Nico began, and leaned forward, explaining his brilliant idea to the girl.

**99999**

Almost doubling over in laughter, Tawni and Nico just managed to run away from a furious, purple-faced and orange-haired Chad Dylan Cooper.

Quickly realizing he was gaining on them, they ran around the corner and ducked into a supply closet, closing the door quietly behind them. Chad ran past them, screaming threats and curses, and as soon as they couldn't hear him anymore, they let out all the pent-up giggles.

"Oh my God, we should _totally_ do that again, did you see his face when he came out of that salon?" Tawni gasped, trying to breathe.

"A-And when he realized his hair was orange too!" Nico replied through laughs, clutching his stomach as he leaned against the closet wall.

After five minutes of laughing, they calmed down, giving each other shy glances.

"You're fun to prank with, Tawni," Nico told the blonde awkwardly, giving her a small grin.

"O-Oh…" Tawni smiled, flushing slightly. "Thanks, I guess."

There was a silence where they tried to avoid each others' gaze. Then Nico said, "Well, I think it's safe to go out now."

"Yeah," Tawni replied, and they both stood, turning towards the door of the cupboard.

It was then that Tawni realized hardly any light was coming through. There should be a decent-sized chink of light from the hall flooding through. Now that Tawni thought about it, it was almost completely dark inside.

Reaching out, Nico twisted the doorknob and pushed the door. Nothing happened.

Frowning in confusion, Nico tried again, still to no avail.

As he continued to do this, now rattling the door handle, the realization dawned on Tawni, who told him in a hollow voice, "Don't bother. We can't get out."

"Why?" Nico turned to face her, still looking puzzled.

"Because we closed the door when we came in here, and it must have locked. We're going to have to wait for someone to let us out."

Nico groaned, sitting down on an overturned bucket. "But that could be ages!"

Tawni shrugged. "What choice have we got?"

**Well, hope you liked that. Please review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	5. Awkward Situations

**Here is Chapter Five! Hope you enjoy it!**

**If I owned Sonny with a Chance, Tawnico would exist with Channy. Sadly, I don't, so Tawnico has yet to happen, if ever it does.**

Chapter Five: Awkward Situations

Tawni slumped against the wall of the cupboard, her blonde hair slightly matted and less bouncy. She was pretty hungry.

"We've been in here three and a half hours," came a voice from opposite her, and Tawni raised her head slightly to look at Nico, who was still on the bucket, his head in his hands.

"I know," she murmured in reply, and then added, "You don't happen to have any food, do you? I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Uh…" Nico lifted his head and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled a bit of string and a bar of chocolate.

"Ooh!" Tawni perked up slightly. "Can I have some of that?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "No, Tawni, I'm going to let you starve and eat all of this myself."

"Hey!" Tawni poked him in the chest. "I bet you would if I wasn't as scary as I am!"

"You? Scary?" Nico scoffed. "You're about as scary as princess."

Tawni smiled triumphantly. "Good!"

Nico stared at her in confusion. "How's that good?"

It was Tawni's turn to roll her blue orbs. "Duh, Nico! Princesses can, like, kill people by just a word! They're _terrifying_!"

"I meant an extremely nice princess, who sings and stuff like that." Nico amended, giving her a cheeky grin.

Tawni's face became downcast, and Nico began to look concerned.

"Tawni?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"How come no one's scared of me anymore?" she whined, pouting.

Averting his eyes from Tawni's adorable expression, Nico replied, "I guess we all just got used to your moods."

"It's not fair!" Tawni complained. "If nobody's scared of me, they won't do anything for me."

"Is that why you were horrible all the time?" Nico asked, looking surprised.

"Sort of," Tawni replied uncomfortably. "So I was happy when you said I was a princess…until you explained which type."

Nico placed a hand on her shoulder. "But all the nice princesses _are_ the ones who find their Prince Charming." he pointed out softly.

"Yeah," Tawni whispered with a small smile.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Tawni couldn't help but think, 'Is he implying something?'

Nico finally swallowed, hard, tearing his gaze away, returning it to the chocolate bar. "Uh, here." He peeled off the wrapper and broke it in half, handing her the larger half. "I'm not as hungry as I'm guessing you are, so…" He didn't bother finishing his sentence.

They ate in silence, taking their time, savouring the tiny bit of food they might have for the next few hours.

"So…" Nico said awkwardly as he finished.

"So…" Tawni repeated, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Well…" Nico looked up at Tawni expectantly. "How has your day been?"

Tawni looked at him incredulously. "It started off great!" she told him. "I got to prank with a friend, but things pretty much went downhill after that. I got locked in a closet for three and a half hours straight with nothing to eat but half a bar of chocolate."

Nico was staring at her, wide-eyed. "You consider me a friend?" he asked, touched.

Tawni blushed at her slip-up. "Yeah, sort of," she answered hesitantly. "I think since Sonny came along, I've been getting along better with everyone, so I now consider you all friends, even Zora!"

"Wow, never thought I'd hear _that_ sorta stuff come out of the great Tawni Hart's mouth," Nico joked, and Tawni poked him, playfully annoyed. The Nico became serious. "But really, I'm glad to know that Tawni, because however horrible you were to me, I've always considered you a friend. I'm just glad to know it's requited."

"You're welcome," Tawni replied. "I think."

Their gazes locked again, and slowly, they leaned in. Their gazes never wavered, and just as their lips were inches away from each other's…

The cupboard door banged open, and both jumped, startled, pulling away from each other and blushing.

Zora looked in at them, suspicious and confused. "What are you doing in here?" she asked in an accusing tone. "Alone? _Together_?"

"N-Nothing!" they stammered, and it confirmed the younger girl's suspicions.

"We got locked in here when we were hiding from Chad after we pranked him," Nico explained as he helped Tawni to her feet. Zora didn't miss the way he kept his grip on the blonde's hand slightly longer than necessary before releasing it.

"Yeah, he was so angry, so we had to hide," Tawni added helpfully, before stepping out, Nico right behind her.

"Well, I have to fix my hair and get something to eat. Bye!" Tawni rushed off without waiting for a reply, her cheeks pink and her mind full of jumbled and sad thoughts.

'Why did Zora have to turn up right as he was about to kiss me?'

**99999**

Nico gazed after Tawni, his mouth opened to reply, but he never got the chance.

His expression was wistful, and he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at Zora. Couldn't she have turned up three seconds later?

He bid the younger girl goodbye, and she waved, not really listening. She rushed off, saying she had to talk to Sonny and Grady, leaving Nico more confused than ever.

He shrugged after a moment, walking back to his dressing room, his thoughts rueful.

'Why did Zora have to open that door just as I was about to kiss her?'

**Poor Nico and Tawni. And Zora's up to something, hint-hint. Well, anyway, please review.**

**Spread the Tawnico love! This pairing needs more stories!**

**Thanks so much!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	6. Your Secret Admirer

'**Sup? Hope you've all liked the story so far. This is probably one of the last few chapters. There'll probably be two or three more, but if I get any inspiration, I might write a sequel, or another Tawnico. Any idea requests? I don't mind doing oneshots either.**

**Okay, you should **_**all**_** know by now I don't own Sonny with a Chance. If you don't, wow do you need to get your eyes checked.**

Chapter Six: Your Secret Admirer

It had been a week since Tawni and Nico's prank on Chad and their getting stuck inside the supply closet. Since then, both had been ignoring the other studiously. It made things a lot more awkward when the cast were rehearsing sketches together, as Tawni would stumble over her lines, Nico would hardly say anything, and Sonny would sigh over Chad. Zora would feel like tearing her hair out, and Grady would just try to ignore it all, bringing something to occupy himself every time if things got too tense.

Sonny and Grady were standing outside the cafeteria, ready to undertake the first part of the plan they'd come up with to get Tawni and Nico together.

Okay, so they weren't the ones who came up with it. It was Zora's idea entirely. But she didn't want to get mixed up in all this "mushy stuff" so she told the other two the plan and prayed they wouldn't mess it up.

"Operation Tawnico is now underway!" Sonny hissed to Grady.

They could see Tawni, who was sitting at the table and toying with her chicken salad as she glanced over at the doorway from time to time. This was because Nico had just come in, gotten a bottle of water and a sandwich, and left again, not even giving the depressed blonde a glance, though his fists were clenched tight around the bottle, so much that his knuckles became white.

"Nico's probably in the Prop House," Grady told Sonny softly. "I'll go talk to him, as planned, and you talk to Tawni."

Giving a fake salute, Sonny said, "Good man, and good luck!"

Grady saluted in return before marching off in the direction of the Prop House.

Nervously, Sonny walked over to Tawni, saying cheerily, "Hey Tawni! What're you doing?"

Giving Sonny a look, Tawni replied, "Eating my lunch."

"Ha, right," Sonny muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, anyway, someone's sent you flowers! I didn't look because I knew you'd get mad, but _please_ come with me and see who they are from because I _really_ wanna know!"

"Really? Flowers? For me?" Tawni seemed to perk up a little. "Okay, I'll come with you."

**99999**

"Hey, Nico," Grady called as he walked into the Prop House to find Nico sitting on the couch finishing his sandwich.

"Hey, G," Nico replied, trying to sound normal, though there was a hint of gloominess in his voice. "Wanna play a video game?"

"Usually, I'd say yes," Grady replied. "But someone's sent you a card, with chocolate! Wanna go see who it's from?"

Curious, Nico replied, "Okay, sure."

**99999**

In their dressing room, Tawni and Sonny read the card attached to the beautiful lilies sent for the blonde actress.

_Dearest Tawni_

_I hope you like the flowers. I heard they were your favourite. They're beautiful, of course, like you. Your hair shines like a golden halo, and your blue eyes are as beautiful as the sky on a clear, sunny day._

_Love from_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Tawni couldn't help but gasp and look excited. "That was beautiful! I wonder who it is!"

Sonny smiled secretly, but replied, "Well, they obviously like you a _lot_. Lilies are meant to be really expensive!"

"Hmm," Tawni replied dreamily, but then a thought came to her. "But Sonny, I still like Nico!"

Sonny shrugged impassively. "Well, this is a good time to think things over, date a few other people. If you ever find out who this is!"

"I guess you're right," Tawni said thoughtfully, fingering the lilies.

**99999**

Grady and Nico were in their dressing room, Grady absentmindedly helping himself to the chocolates he and Sonny had sent as Nico read the card.

_Dearest Nico_

_I heard caramel chocolates were your favourite. I hope you enjoy them. I've noticed you, even if you haven't noticed me, and especially noticed how handsome you are, with those deep brown eyes and that suaveness. What's not to like?_

_Love from_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Whoa!" Nico blinked, looking stunned, but wound up. "Wonder who it is!"

"What? How should I know? Why do you think I know?" Grady burst out, looking anxious. "I don't know!"

Nico stared at him. "I didn't say you knew."

"Oh. Well." Grady blushed in embarrassment, very aware how close he'd just come to revealing it was his and Sonny's doing. "Right."

"But what about Tawni?" Nico asked softly, suddenly remembering the blonde he had feelings for.

"Who cares?" Grady asked in reply, mouth full of chocolate again. "If they send you more of this chocolate, they're worth it!"

Rolling his eyes, Nico glanced back down at the handwriting, thoughtful.

**So how was that? Good, bad, awesome, so bad you couldn't even say it? Please review, anyway, and remember: spread the Tawnico love!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	7. Roses and Love Letters Fake or Not

**Presenting, the next chapter. There might only be two or three more after this, to warn you, and I'm still open for ideas.**

**I don't own it, okay? Can I stop saying it now? It makes me depressed.**

Chapter Seven: Roses and Love Letters (Fake or Not)

For the next few weeks, Sonny and Grady continued to send Tawni and Nico the 'Secret Admirer' notes, along with various gifts, such as toys, chocolate, flowers, make-up (for Tawni), hats (for Nico), and other things.

Finally, four weeks after the original note they'd sent, Grady and Sonny sent one final letter to each, accompanied by a red rose, a symbol of love.

**99999**

The first thing Tawni Hart saw when she walked into her dressing room was the rose on her table with a folded note.

Hurrying over, she read it eagerly.

_My darling Tawni_

_The time has come. I think its fair you find out who I am today. Then, maybe, we can be together. Meet me in the cafeteria at 9:00PM. We can talk without interruption, as it closes at 8:00PM. I've managed to book it for us to be alone with just a waiter and a chef, so we can enjoy a romantic dinner._

_I'll wait, my love_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Tawni cried out in excitement, clutching the note to her chest as she rushed over to her wardrobe to find something suitable to wear for the evening.

**99999**

Nico Harris saw the note and the rose as soon as he walked into his dressing room, and he grabbed it, scanning it over quickly.

_My dear Nico_

_The time has come. I think its fair you find out who I am today. Then, maybe, we can be together. Meet me in the cafeteria at 9:00PM. We can talk without interruption, as it closes at 8:00PM. I've managed to book it for us to be alone with just a waiter and a chef, so we can enjoy a romantic dinner._

_I'll wait, my love_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Nico pumped his fists in the air in excitement. He shoots, he scores!

Rushing over to his wardrobe, he began going through it for something suitable to wear for tonight.

**99999**

By 8:00PM, Tawni was freaking out. She still hadn't managed to find the right dress to wear, and she was practically tearing her hair out in anxiousness.

Just then, Sonny walked in, bright-eyed and cheerful from her date with Chad. She looked around the room, startled to see all of Tawni's clothes tossed randomly in places, including on top of her mirror.

Looking worried, Sonny began to pick up Tawni's stuff as the blonde burst out of the dressing room, her golden locks askew and her expression one of panic.

Recognizing the face, Sonny dropped everything again and rushed over to her friend, seizing her by the shoulders and urging, "Take deep breaths, Tawn. In…and out. In…and out. Good, just relax." Sonny stepped back as Tawni calmed down, beginning to breathe normally again.

"Okay." Sonny began to speak as Tawni looked at her. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I can't find the right outfit to wear for my date tonight!" she wailed, throwing herself onto a chair dramatically.

"Well, how about you pick out some of your favourites and I'll tell you which one I think looks the best?" Sonny suggested with a generous smile. "But who do you have a date with anyway? You never said anything before."

"You know those notes I've been getting?" Tawni asked, and Sonny had to hide a triumphant smile before nodding. "Well, today my Secret Admirer says he wants to meet me! So I have to wear something really good."

"Well, just start trying on outfits then we'll work on shoes, makeup, etcetera." Sonny smiled kindly again at her friend, and Tawni smiled a small smile back.

"Thanks, Sonny," she said softly. "You're a really great friend."

Sonny replied with a, "No problem, Tawni. I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Well, now you would, anyway."

**99999**

It was 8:57PM. Tawni hurried down the halls in her beautiful outfit, her heels clacking. Before stepping around the corner, she smoothed her hair and dress down, checking her makeup in her compact mirror before stepping out noiselessly.

Her "Secret Admirer" was standing with his back to him. He was a classy dresser, Tawni would give him that. As her gaze travelled upwards, her eyes froze on the hat he wore. She knew only _one_ person who wore those types of hats, and she'd recognize them _anywhere_.

Her hands shot to her mouth as she let out a loud gasp of shock.

**99999**

Nico stood facing the wall, his eyes closed. He adjusted his hat slightly, and then folded his arms. Then he straightened his shirt, and clenched his fists in frustration, before unfolding his arms yet again to check the time: 8:58PM.

Suddenly, from behind him, there was a loud gasp of utter surprise. He whipped around, and found his eyes locking with the blue-eyed stare of Tawni Hart. His mouth opened wide, and he asked, stunned, "Tawni?"

At the same moment, she murmured, "Nico?"

Then, in unison, a whisper, "It _can't_ be you!"

**Ooh, cliffy! I think.**

**Sorry that this chapter was short. I couldn't think of anything else to add in before they actually found out, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**You know what to do: please review!**

**I Like Writing Romance**

**P.S. Hey, I just noticed that second last line rhymed!**


	8. It Can't Be You

**And here is Chapter Eight of **_**Tawni with a Chance of Nico (And Vice Versa)**_**. I just realized what a random title that was**…

**Only two more chapters after this, but I might do a sequel, if I get any ideas. Feel free to give me any ideas.**

**Don't own Sonny with a Chance, just the plot of this story. **

Chapter Eight: It Can't Be You

There was dead silence for the next few minutes as they just stared at each other, unmoving, undeniably stunned beyond belief or comprehension.

Nico's eyes travelled down Tawni's figure, taking in the outfit she had on: a simple black dress that reached her knees, with no sleeves, and matching heels, with a little makeup. It was certainly a lot less makeup than she usually had on. Her hair was curled nicely and hung around her face in elegant waves. She had a small black purse in her hand.

At the same time, Tawni was examining Nico's attire. He was wearing one of his usual hats, of course, a black one. He had a white shirt on, and had left it untucked, to make the outfit seem a little less formal. He wore a black tie and black dress pants, with nice shoes.

Nico was the first to speak. "_You're_ the one who's been sending me all those gifts and those letters?" There was a hint of incredulity in his tone.

Tawni frowned. "What are you talking about? _You_ were the one sending _me_ all these things."

"Huh? I never sent—" Nico argued.

"Yeah!" Tawni insisted, pulling out the letter from her purse. "See." She moved closer to him and showed him the paper he'd supposedly sent her.

Nico's eyes widened. "This isn't my writing. And it's the same as the writing in the notes I've been getting! So that must mean…!"

"We've been set up!"

**99999**

In the vent overhead, Zora watched the two, fighting the urge to roll her eyes when they finally, _finally_ realized the obvious fact: they'd been set up.

Pulling out her walkie talkie, she pressed the first button and whispered to Grady on the other end, "They just realized it was all a set-up."

**99999**

Where he was, in the kitchen, Grady nodded to Sonny, who immediately started to get the food ready.

Pressing the button to talk, he replied to his younger friend, "Thanks, Zora. Now we've gotta count on Chad to actually get them in here, and then Sonny and I will do the rest."

"_I'll tell Chad. Zora out."_

With that, Grady rushed out to set the table.

**99999**

Zora pressed the second button on her walkie talkie. This connected her to Chad's walkie talkie.

"_CDC here. Is it my turn yet? I'm bored."_

Zora rolled her eyes: she really believed she was surrounded by idiots sometimes. "Yeah, Drama Pants, it's your turn." She paused to glance down at Tawni and Nico, who were standing there, looking uncomfortable, and were avoiding each other's gaze. "Get them in there."

"_Will do. Chad out."_

**99999**

Tawni glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps. She suppressed a squeal of shock as a bent "old man" came around the corner slowly.

He had dirty grey hair and held a walking stick. He wore a long black coat, and actually looked a little like Scrooge from _A Christmas Carol_, complete with hooked nose and glasses. He also had a slight limp.

Tawni ducked behind Nico in slight fright, clutching her purse. "Don't steal my purse!" she yelped.

Nico snorted quietly, sparing the girl a slight smile before turning back to the man. "Uh, sir? I think you might be in the wrong place."

The man raised his head to look in Nico's eyes: his eyes were a brilliant, bright blue.

Nico frowned: he knew he'd seen those eyes _somewhere_ before. But where…?

The man (Chad, obviously) lowered his head and allowed himself a tiny smile. "I don't think so." His reply was in a quavering elderly voice.

"Are you going to steal my purse?" Tawni interjected cautiously, as well as clutching at Nico's hand unconsciously.

Nico noticed this, even if the girl didn't, and blushed furiously, raising his free hand to rub the back of his neck in nervousness.

The "old man" rolled his eyes and replied, "Do you think I'm _capable_ of stealing your purse, missy?"

"Not really, but you never know…" She tightened her grip on Nico's hand.

"Well, if you youngsters are here, why shouldn't I be?" The man decided to ignore the blonde girl and addressed Nico instead.

"We kinda came here by accident," Nico replied sheepishly.

"Ah, you two are on a 'date' if I'm not mistaken?"

"Not really…"

"Well, I left my hat in that cursed cafeteria this afternoon. Would you mind getting it for me? My legs are tired after walking back here."

"Oh, well, sure." Nico gave the man a nod, and pulled Tawni along with him. She went in first, and froze completely at the sight before her.

This escaped Nico's notice, and as he entered, he turned back to ask the man what colour his hat was.

He found himself face-to-face with the now-locked glass doors of the cafeteria. Through them, he watched the man pull off his wig and glasses.

It was _Chad_?

'Of course,' Nico realized. 'That's where I've seen the eyes. Sonny's always going on about them.'

"Let us out, Chad!" he growled aloud, and Chad smirked arrogantly at his success.

"No can do! Peace out, sukkahs!" With his signature parting line, Chad sprinted out of sight, still grinning triumphantly in victory.

"When I get outta here, I'm gonna throttle the drama outta him," Nico promised himself in a low voice.

"Uh, Nico?" Tawni's voice was awed and hollow.

"What, Tawni?" he snapped, irritated, turning around. He too froze in shock.

There was just one table in the centre of the room, and one candle lit on it, casting a pretty glow. Surrounding the room were more candles, as well as flowers. The table was set for two, and someone stood waiting in the shadows.

Nico eyed the figure, noting it looked familiar.

Then Grady stepped out of the darkness dressed in a waiter's outfit, much to both of the teens' shock. He placed two menus on the table, and left.

As though in a trance, Tawni moved to the table and sat down, examining the menu. Her eyes widened in delight and surprise. "It's got all my favourite things: César salad, kebabs, chocolate cake, and all this other stuff!"

Nico joined her, picking up his own menu. "Yeah, there're a few things I like here too… Spaghetti, steak, ice-cream…"

Tawni gave him a timid glance. "Do you want to…eat? With me?"

Nico paused for a moment, not looking at her, and then murmured, "Okay."

He sat down opposite her. Grady appeared once more, a grin on his face as he questioned, "What'll it be?"

Nico gave his friend an inquiring look, and when it wasn't acknowledged, he replied, "Spaghetti, and vanilla ice-cream as dessert. Just water to drink, thanks."

"Um, I'll have the César salad, please, with the chocolate cake for dessert, and just water to drink."

"Will that be all?" Grady asked importantly.

"Yeah, thanks." Nico answered with a nod.

When Grady had left, Nico gazed across at Tawni, and said thoughtfully, "I'm guessing Sonny and even Zora had something to do with this too."

Tawni smiled and nodded. "But why?"

Nico frowned. "I dunno."

"Well, anyway, why'd you agree to have dinner with me in the first place?" Tawni looked curious.

"It just felt like the right thing to do." Nico shrugged.

Grady reappeared yet again with their water, and then left.

Nico poured some from the bottle into the glasses and raised his. "To us?"

Tawni smiled, clinking her glass against his. "To us." she agreed with a small smile.

**Well, how was that? Good, bad? As always, review.**

**I think this is the most number of pages I've ever written…**

**Well, hope you liked it!**

**I Like Writing Romance**


	9. It's About Time

**Well, my friends and fellow Tawnico fans, this story is drawing to a close. Please send me any ideas for a sequel or side-story, or different oneshots, because I'm willing to write more. I **_**want**_** to write more, I just need the ideas! Only one more chapter after this, but I hope you've all enjoyed reading this.**

**I know uploaded this kinda randomly****…**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, or any of the characters.**

Chapter Nine: It's About Time

Half an hour into their dinner, Tawni was laughing loudly at one of Nico's better jokes.

"S-Stop, please, I'm gonna choke," she pleaded through gasps of laughter, and Nico had to suppress a victorious smirk.

The Tawni he was seeing tonight was very, _very_ different to the one he remembered when he'd first met her three years ago…

_Nico walked into the Prop House, Marshall at his side. The portly man seemed nice enough, though it was as though he was always worried about something or the other._

"_Thanks for showing me 'round, Marshall," Nico told the other man politely._

"_It's not a problem, Nico, we're glad to have you as a new member of So Random!," Marshall replied, and then paused, beginning to look nervous. "Well, most of us are, anyway." With that parting note, Marshall left a confused Nico wondering what he meant._

"_Oh, hey!" A plump, blonde boy entered the room, a friendly smile on his face. "You must be Nico!"_

"_Yep, that's me," Nico confirmed, returning the grin. "And you're…Grady?"_

_Grady nodded. "Be careful in here 'til you're used to the place, alright?" he said very seriously. "You never know where _she's_ going to be, watching your every move."_

"_Who?"_

_Grady walked over the sarcophagus behind the couch, and kicked it open, revealing a young girl, a sly, guilty smirk on her face. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, and her hair was tied wildly in different twists. Her clothes were also quite unusual._

"_He means me." The girl stepped out confidently. "My name's Zora. I'm nine."_

"_She likes hiding in there." Grady rolled his eyes._

"_Well, if you had to share a room with Tawni and Mandy, you'd hide in vents and sarcophaguses too," Zora retorted, stepping back inside and swinging the heavy lid shut._

"_Anyway, I gotta go, Nico," Grady said suddenly, apologetic. "Marshall wants to see me in his office in five minutes."_

"_Oh, that's cool," Nico said easily, settling on the couch, and Grady left with a parting wave._

_Five minutes later, a beautiful blonde entered the room, looking haughty and disdainful. "Who are you?" Her voice was snide._

"_I'm, uh, Nico," Nico replied nervously, standing up. "You must be Mandy?"_

_The girl sniffed. "No, I'm Tawni, Tawni Hart."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you," Nico told Tawni sincerely, and held out a hand for her to shake. When she didn't take it, he dropped it awkwardly back to his side._

"_Alright," Tawni said finally. "Three rules, Nico: don't talk to me unless we're rehearsing a sketch; don't look at me unless we're rehearsing a sketch; and do _not_ try and get me involved in anything you do, unless it's rehearsing a sketch."_

_She left then, her head held high, and Nico plopped back down. This was going to be a lot harder than he'd first thought…_

"Nico?"

Nico snapped out of his thoughts at Tawni's quiet voice. He met her once-again curious gaze.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"The first time I met you," he replied, and she cringed, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, not my best memory of you," he teased. "Not the best first impression either."

"I'm sorry," she murmured apologetically.

His eyes widened, partly in disbelief, partly in complete surprise. "Tawni, I was just kidding."

She shook her head, seeming determined to continue and say sorry. "But I have been horrible to you and the others. I think Sonny's the first new cast member I actually liked pretty soon after she first got here. So I want to apologize for all the horrible things I've said and done."

"Um, thanks?" Nico looked confused. "But Tawni, I was just kidding, you know."

Tawni smiled, reaching out to place a hand on his. "I know. But like you said before, it feels like—and is—the right thing to do. So I'm going to do it."

Nico had stiffened as soon as her hand had met his. The tingling in his fingertips… It was the exact same feeling he'd had all those weeks ago when he and Tawni had brushed hands… The fuzzy feeling in his brain, making him unable to think straight… The butterflies in his stomach, making him even more lightheaded… The sparks up his arm, like electricity…

Nico wasn't very good at getting girls. He knew it. His friends knew it. Heck, his boss's uncle's receptionist knew it! But all those girls he'd ever hit on? He'd never felt for any of them the way he'd been feeling for Tawni these past seven or so weeks.

Tawni drew back her hand when she noticed Nico was frozen. Her forehead crinkled in a small, puzzled frown, and opened her mouth to question, for what felt like the thousandth time, what was wrong.

That was when Grady appeared with dessert, placing the cake in front of Tawni and the ice-cream in front of his best friend, who finally shook himself out of his love-struck daze long enough to hurriedly finish his dessert.

**99999**

Twenty minutes later, Nico had driven Tawni back to the luxury apartment she lived in with her mother. Both teens had been utterly silent since Grady had appeared to give them their dessert.

Nico stopped the car just outside Tawni's apartment block, rushing around to the other side to hold the door open for the blonde.

She smiled at him in thanks before stepping out carefully, and dug through her purse for her keys. Nico locked his car meanwhile, and walked her up to her apartment door.

Tawni smiled when she heard the sound of her mother watching reruns of _Friends_, one of Mrs. Hart's favourite shows, other than _So Random!_, of course. She then turned to thank (**A/N. I don't usually do this, but did anyone notice the alliteration in the last four words? So not intentional!**) Nico.

They just stood there for a few minutes, still in silence, Tawni feeling too shy (Tawni, shy?) to speak up. This didn't usually happen to the all-confident, all-glamorous, all-beautiful Tawni Hart.

"Well…" Nico avoided Tawni's gaze, and then continued in a mumble. "I know it wasn't really a date or anything like that, but I hope you still had a good time."

"I did," Tawni reassure him. "I definitely did. Thank you, for everything. And…" She reached up on her toes slightly to press her lips to his cheek.

Blushing lightly, she turned back around again to open her door, but a hand caught her wrist.

Slowly, Tawni was spun back around to face a determined looking Nico. Her eyes met his, her expression turning to one of utter confusion at the now, suddenly unreadable expression on Nico's face.

And, without another thought, Nico leaned in and kissed her, right on the mouth.

Tawni didn't move for a second, too shocked, and then kissed back, her cheeks burning, her mind swirling with excitement and disbelief.

Then, suddenly, she pulled away quickly, her fears and insecurities coming to her mind.

Nico leaned back to his full height to gaze at her, slightly hurt, but mostly puzzled. "What's wrong, Tawni? Why did you—?"

Her eyes narrowed, traces of tears visible as she interrupted. "How do I know that I'm not just one of those many girls you hit on her for a few weeks, and then lose interest in?" Her voice quavered a little, though it was barely noticeable.

Nico's eyes widened, realization dawning. "No, Tawni, I swear to you—"

"You hit on practically every girl you see, Nico. How do I know I'm not just one of _those girls_?"

Nico's expression became serious as he took Tawni's hands in his own, pulling her very close. "Tawni, you're the only girl my age I _didn't_ hit on or crush on when I first met you. You were so unusual. Maybe it was because you were horrible to me, but I've met a lot of girls like you, and I hit on all of them." He tightened his grip on her smaller hands. "You're so…different, Tawni. In some ways a good different, some ways bad. Nobody's perfect, Tawni, but I think I love you just the way you are. I don't love you despite your flaws. I love you _because_ of them."

Tawni's blue eyes were now clearly tear-filled, but she gave Nico a shaky smile. "That was beautiful, Nico. A-And…" She smiled even wider. "I love you, too."

And with that, their lips met again in a sweet kiss, and at the same time, the same thought rushed through their heads.

'It's about time…'

**Review, review, review! Ideas, ideas, ideas! Spread the Tawnico love!**

**Thanks to all those who review, it really boosts my confidence!**

**I'm sorry that was kinda crap, and I hope the next chapter's better.**

**Mwah!**

**I Like Writing Romance**

**(Really, I do!)**


	10. Happy Endings Aren't So Hard To Find

**Sorry I'm uploading this late, but today is my BIRTHDAY! **** I just wanted to upload it today!**

**This is the last chapter! Yes, I know, don't cry, I actually might have an idea for a sequel or a different Tawnico story or oneshot. I just really, REALLY hope you've all enjoyed the story!**

**I got an idea from Paula12 about for a sequel, and I hope she doesn't mind if I use it? Please feel free the give me more ideas or requests too.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter Ten: Happy Endings Aren't So Hard To Find

Sonny, Grady, Chad and Zora were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Grady sat facing the door, with Sonny and Chad sitting opposite him and Zora seated at Grady's left. Sonny looked worried, Grady looked guilty, Zora looked composed and innocent, and Chad looked…well, Chad.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that," Sonny murmured questioningly to Chad.

"Yeah, what if it made the whole thing _worse_?" Grady added worriedly. "They were really quiet after I gave them their ice-cream

It was the noon after their setting up of Tawni and Nico, and none of them had heard from either one of their friends all day.

"But what if they're not talking to each other?" Sonny asked, starting to hyperventilate. "What if one of them moved away or quit the show just so they wouldn't have to see the other? What if they—"

"Hey, calm down," Chad soothed, placing an arm around the brunette's shoulders. He then shot a fierce glare at Grady. "Stop makin' m'lady freak out, Cloudy, or Rainy, or whatever your name is!"

"It's Grady," Grady corrected angrily, folding his arms. "And _she_ was the one who started it, coming up with that psycho plan." He nodded at Zora, who glared back at him menacingly.

"Well, maybe you guys could've come up with a _better_ plan?" she asked dangerously, and, wisely, Grady shook his head.

"No, I guess not," he mumbled. "But what if…?" He trailed off, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Oh my cheese…!" he muttered in absolute shock.

Whipping around in their seats, the other three set their eyes on what Grady was staring at, and their jaws practically dropped to the floor.

Tawni and Nico had just entered the room and they were _holding hands_!

"It worked! It worked!" Sonny squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around the neck of the person closest to her, who happened to be had Chad. And, as everyone knew, Sonny's hugs were notorious for practically choking somebody. Which was what was happening to Chad at the moment.

"Sonny"—gasp—"can't"—gasp—"breathe! Let"—gasp—"me"—gasp—"go!" he managed to choke out, struggling to suck in any oxygen he could.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sonny drew back, smiling sunnily at her boyfriend as he massaged his neck.

As Tawni and Nico drew closer to them, each of the four pretended to not have noticed their presence. Sonny turned to talk to Chad, Zora crawled under the table (for reasons no one can guess), and Grady slammed his face into the surface of the table.

"Uh, G?" Nico's puzzled and sceptical voice reached the plumper blonde boy's ears. "What the heck are you doin'?"

"I'm, uh…" Grady's voice was muffled as he failed to come up with an excuse, not moving from his current position. Sonny supplied one.

"He's listening to the table!" she exclaimed, half-laughing as she looked at her two co-stars. "You know, tables _love_ to have someone listening to them!"

"Yeah!" Grady agreed.

"I mean, there's so much they wanna say!" Chad added, nodding his head furiously. "They must groan all day, you know, 'cause they have food on them all the time!

Tawni gave Sonny an incredulous look. "_Listening_ to the _table_? Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Hey, Blondie, that's my line!" Chad looked annoyed, and he folded his arms.

"My _name_ is _Tawni_," Tawni snapped back, also looking irritated.

"And you're a blonde too, Chad, in case you hadn't noticed," Nico replied after Tawni, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, but I'm _special_," Chad told them conceitedly, unfolding his arms and putting them behind his head with a sigh of content. He gave them a pitying look, shaking his head. "You should all know that about the awesome CDC by now."

"What, by special you mean special needs, right?" Nico cracked, and Tawni giggled softly and appreciatively. "Man, the one thing you need real and serious therapy on is how to _get over yourself_."

"Don't be so mean to my Chad, Nico!" Sonny reprimanded as Chad's eyes flashed angrily. "You need therapy on how to get a girlfriend yourself! So you can't really talk, can you?"

At this, Chad burst out laughing, giving Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek of thanks.

But instead of looking insulted or depressed, Nico's grin became even wider than before. "I have a girlfriend." His arm slid around Tawni's waist, his expression one of pride. "And she's the best girl in the entire world." The boy glanced at the blonde, who looked at the ground shyly. "I just didn't realize it at first."

Tawni's laugh was quiet, and slightly embarrassed. Zora crawled out from under the table, looking completely disgusted. "You people make me sick!" She leapt to her feet. "First with Sonny and Chad, or 'Channy' as the press now calls them. Now it's going to be Tawni and Nico, soon to be 'Tawnico'! The things I have to put up with! I'm going!" She sprinted out of the cafeteria, muttering something about getting her snake and setting it on Dakota, or, as the twelve-year-old genius called her arch-enemy, 'evil'.

Grady gave Nico a despairing look. "Now who's gonna help me hit on all the hot girls?"

Nico laughed. "I'll help you out if you want, you know, with plans to get the girls and stuff like that, but there's only one girl for me."

"There'd better be," Tawni threatened, a playful glint in her eyes. "Or else."

"But what about the…" Grady trailed off once again, freezing at the sight of Portlyn from _Mackenzie Falls_ walking right past the table.

"Oh, no," Nico warned, seeing his buddy's infatuated expression. "G, she's _way_ outta your league! No offence," he added at the end.

"Tawni's out of _your_ league," Grady threw back, crossing his arms in defiance.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "Good point."

Tawni nudge his shoulder with her own in protest. "I'm not out of your league, Nico! I never date anyone out of my league."

Nico chuckled. "I don't care what league I'm in Tawn, as long as you're with me."

Grady groaned, slamming his face to the table again. "Too much mushiness and romance! Make it _stop_, please!"

"Hey, Chad." Portlyn stopped next to their table, offering Chad a small smile. She nodded to Sonny, Tawni and Nico. "Hi."

They all gave her waves in return, apart from Grady, who grinned dopily and mumbled shyly, "H-Hey P-Portlyn!"

Portlyn glanced at him, and though it may have purely been imagination, Grady thought he saw her blush. "Oh, hi, uh, Grady." She cast a furtive look around the room. "Don't tell the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast, but I actually always thought you guys were pretty cool. I just never said anything because of the whole stupid rivalry thing. Which has gotten heaps better since Chad and Sonny started dating, though, I guess. I always especially liked you, but…" At those last few words, she unconsciously looked at Grady. "Well, bye!" She rushed off again, not bothering to finish her sentence, flushed, as Grady gazed after her dreamily, the only one oblivious and not guessing what she'd been about to say.

"I think I'm in love," he murmured absentmindedly, eyes glazing over. "Why'd she have to be out of my league…?"

Nico rolled his eyes, and waved his hand in front of his friend's face to get his attention again. "Grady," he said seriously. "Just tell her how you feel. I'm pretty sure she feels the same."

"No she doesn't!" Grady exclaimed, his hands over his heart dramatically, looking dismayed. "And even if she did, we would be two star-crossed lovers, like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden to see the other!"

"Chip Drama Pants and Sonny are together, aren't they?" Nico pointed out, ignoring Chad's outraged look at the name 'Chip Drama Pants'. "Go on, G. Take the chance, or you'll always live the rest of your life wondering 'what-if'."

Grady stayed silent for a few moments. Then, suddenly, he leapt to his feet, a hand raised in the air as he proclaimed, "I'll do it! I'll tell her…" Then he ran out of the cafeteria, mumbling, "Right after I eat my cheese, write a sketch and live on Mars.

Tawni looked confused. "How are you going to live on _Mars_?"

"I'm not," Grady called as he disappeared.

"Then how is he gonna tell—?"

"That's his point, Tawni," Nico explained. "He's not gonna tell her."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if he just told her now then he wouldn't end up like me and Chad, or you and Tawni!"

Chad hummed in agreement, drumming his fingers on the table absentmindedly before Sonny entwined her hand with his, grinning at him.

"Well, Tawni and I gotta go," Nico said abruptly.

Sonny looked up at the remaining two, startled by the sudden announcement. "Where are you going?"

"We're going on our first date." Tawni smiled cheerfully.

"But…wasn't yesterday—"

"No offence, Sonny," Nico began. "But I'm gonna count my first date with Tawni as one I set up. Though yours was very nice…"

Tawni linked her arm through Nico's and murmured, "Weren't those reservations at one? 'Cause it's already quarter to."

"Yeah, we gotta go, see ya!" Nico gave the other couple a wave before leading Tawni away.

Sonny sighed, resting her head on Chad's shoulder. "I'm glad they finally got together."

"Remember _our_ first date?" her boyfriend asked in return, looking thoughtful.

Sonny lifted her head to scoff at him. "The one where you threw up on me because you drank too much water?"

Chad gave her a scowl. "No! Our _second_ first date."

"Yeah, that date was pretty awesome! Probably the coolest and best date I've ever been and will be on." Sonny smiled, getting lost in the memory, especially the part where she told her friends and they all started protesting in unison, like they always did.

"Well, are you free tonight?" Chad asked, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"We could go to that sushi place again, if you want," he offered, looking at her.

"Okay, but this time, don't throw up on me." Sonny grinned even wider as Chad nudged her playfully.

"Yeah, yeah."

And then their lips met in a kiss.

**99999**

Nico opened Tawni's door to let her get in, and she did so, giggling slightly at her now-boyfriend's politeness. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure." He closed the door behind the blonde and went over to the driver's side, getting in.

Both fastened their seatbelts, but before Nico started driving, he leaned closer to Tawni. "You really are the best girl in the world, you know. I did mean that."

Tawni smiled at him mischievously. "I know. And since I sort of have to, I'll tell you you're the best guy in the world."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Nico replied with a roll of eyes, and then shook his head. "I must be pretty awesome, 'cause I actually took your attention away from the mirror."

At this, Tawni glared at him, Nico himself laughing. "Anyway, I just wanted to this." With that said, he leaned even closer and placed a quick but passionate kiss on her lips.

He pulled back and started to drive, and just as they reached the main road and stopped at a traffic light, Tawni's quiet voice reached his ears. "Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're with me."

Nico smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Same here, Tawni. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Ha, I added in extra Channy and Grady/Portlyn for the last chapter! Do you guys like Grady/Portlyn? I've read a couple of fics, and I reckon it's possible. Sort of. Maybe I'll add it in if I write another Tawnico…**

**Well, that was then end of **_**Tawni With A Chance Of Nico (And Vice Versa)**_**. Until next time, my dear Tawnico-ers?**

**I Like Writing Romance**

**P.S. Don't forget to REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE!**

**P.P.S. Silly me, I forgot to mention, I've written another Tawnico fic called **_**Speak Now**_**, songfic to the song by Taylor Swift. Please read! BYE! **


End file.
